Forever Friends
by Mellow girl
Summary: When one of the original Rangers is hurt. Will the others help him not matter how much time has pasted. I am sorry I know this summary isn't very good. I am new. So please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

2002 After forever red

Tommy Oliver walked to his car he was tired. Tommy was a power ranger. Well he used to be the red ZEO ranger, before that he was green and then white. That was why he had been assigned to this mission. His friend Andros, who was the retired red space ranger, had been watching the machine empire for a couple of years and found out that they were planning on trying to take over the earth again. So he contacted Tommy and all the other red rangers including the newest one Cole, red wild force ranger. Who surprised them all by being the one to stop the Serpenterra zord. But now that was all over and Tommy was going to try to live a normal life( yeah right since when did he ever have a normal life). He realized that he had been sitting in his car for the past ten minutes letting the gas run out of his car. Jason, the original red ranger and his best friend, drove up beside him on his motorcycle and knocked on the window

"Tommy are you ok bro? You have been sitting there for the past ten minutes" he said, looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking," he replied

"You worried about the wedding" he asked, with a sly smile.

"NO" Tommy answered, to quickly

Jason just smiled "Well bro I don't know about you but I am about to starve let's go get something to eat."

"Ok I'll follow you" said Tommy.

Tommy didn't know how Jason did it but he hit the ball out of the park asking Tommy about the wedding. He wasn't as worried as he was scared out of his mind. In less than three months Tommy was going to marry his college girlfriend Hayley. Tommy met her while working on his undergraduate work to become a teacher, and dated her while working on his PhD in paleontology or a dinosaur geek as Jason called him. They both already had jobs Hayley was working for a big computer company and Tommy was going to work for Anton Mercer to work on a special project. They decided to live in Reef Side when Tommy got back from working with Mercer. Tommy smiled and pulled into a little hamburger place that Jason had led him to he watched as Jason pulled next to him. They entered the restaurant and placed their orders and took their food to a table and sat down.

"So how's Kim doing" Tommy asked taking a bite of his burger

Jason and Kim had already been married a year. Yeah it had ticked Tommy off when he had found out that Jason and Kim had been dating even before they got capture by Divatocix. But back then Tommy had been dating Kat and after he had given his powers to TJ he went to college where he met Hayley and truthfully Hayley had taken the pain away more than Kat every could. After awhile Tommy became happy for them both he was even Jason's best man and Jason would be his.

Jason smiled he knew Tommy was trying to distracted him from talking about the wedding.

"She's great Kim and a friend just opened a gym together. Kim is teaching gymnastics and Daley, Kim's friend, is teaching dance. So how's Hayley. Driving you crazy with all those wedding details ?" He asked in one breath and then took a bite out of his hamburger

Tommy almost choked on a fry. Jason knew he did not want to talk about the wedding so he brought it up that much more.

"I hate you" he growled

"Well I hit that one on the head didn't I" Jason said laughing

"Come on Tommy Hayley can't be driving you half as crazy as Kim did me" Jason coaxed

"Well" he said slowly "We're just having a few problems with who to invite" He spit out

"Oh I can see why you are so tense" Jason said sympathetically

Hayley knew Tommy was a ranger but neither of their family's did and he wanted to keep it that way. But he wanted to invite his ranger friend so they had a problem. Of course he had invited the core group Jason, Kim, Zack, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya he could say he went to high school with them and no one would ask questions. He might even be able to get away with inviting TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Justin. But there was no way he could explain Andros, Carter, Leo, Eric, Wes, and Cole plus their wives or girlfriends without people asking too many questions. Eric had already threaten to crash the wedding with his girlfriend Taylor if he did not get invited he would most likely talk Wes and Jen into coming with them. Tommy could only imagine what that meeting would be like.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs.Oliver I'm Wesley Collins and this is my wife Jen she is from the year 3000" Wes would say like it was nothing.

"I am Eric, how did I meet Tommy, Oh well we took a trip to the moon to kick the bad guy tales" he said.

Tommy knew his parents would drop dead right there and Hayley's folks would take her off and never let him near her again. That would be lots of fun. So yeah in Jason's simple words Tommy was "tense". Now he knew why Jase and Kim decided just to eloped with just Tommy and Hayley as witnesses to make things easier. He wondered if Hayley would just agree to that.

Tommy slowly rubbed his temples "Can we please change the subject" he begged.

"Sure buddy you know Billy's wedding is next month" he said with a sly smile

"Yeah let's talk about Billy's wedding" he groaned

Billy had surprised everyone when he came home from Aquitar and then the biggest surprise was when he introduces everyone (meaning the original rangers) to his girlfriend Caroline who he met in the grocery store. Then soon after that they received wedding invitations. Caroline was Billy's age with blonde hair and grey eyes she was a computer teacher at a local college. She made Billy extremely happy she even understood him like Trini did. Tommy knew how upset Billy was when Trini left he could tell that they were more than just "friends". Tommy knew that Billy and Trini still did not talk much. But everyone including Trini was very happy for Billy.

"At least Billy doesn't have to worry about Eric crashing his wedding" said Tommy

"You think Eric would really do that?" asked Jason

"Heck Yeah" answered Tommy

"Do you think any one else would try to crash besides Eric and Wes?" asked Jason

"I don't think so, I mean Ashley excepting the twins sometime that month and I know Andros is going to stay by her side, TJ said that Cassie wanted to stay with Ashley too so I don't think he would try any thing either." Said Tommy.

"Plus I don't think Leo would come from another planet just to crash my wedding and Carter is a big shot firefighter now so he has more important things to do and final I don't know Cole that well so I know he want come."finshed Tommy

Jason laughed and looked at his watch "Tommy Kim is going to have a fit we have been talking for over two hours now, I have to go bro" he said jumping up.

"Man we really have to keep in touch said Jason" "and not wait so long to talk to each other" Said Jason getting on his bike.

"Yeah" Tommy agreed

Tommy had a feeling that it would be a while before he talked to any of his friends. He didn't know why he felt that way but he did not like that feeling at all.

I am new at this so please review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

October 30, 2004 Mariner Bay 9:00 p.m.

A blue car is stopped at a red light. The man and woman talk about the night they had with the women's parents and the excitement of the baby due in four weeks. The light turned green just as the blue car started to move a white car crashed into the drivers side causing the blue car to slide into a tree, both the man and woman were knock out.

Officer Ryan Mitchell sat in his patrol car bored to death.

"At least no one is playing pranks" he thought

One of the reasons he disliked this time of year. Every year some kid tried to play a prank and usually got hurt or arrested doing it. He jumped at the sound of his radio crackling.

"All units in the area of Halls and Main Street please respond" came a female voice over the radio.

"This is Officer Mitchell I am in that area" he replied

"There has been a wreck in front of 3452 Halls road witness said the man never slowed down for the red light, no movement has been seen from either cars and a EMT is on the way" said the woman

"On my way" he said as he turned down Main head for Halls.

Ryan arrived the same time as the EMT. He got out the car and nodded to the new looking paramedic. Who nodded and rushed to the white car his partner an older man brought the gurney to the side of the car. Ryan heard a voice calling to him.

"Officer I saw what happened I was right behind the blue car when that white car didn't even slow down he just rammed them into that tree" said the small woman as she took a breath

"There's a man and a woman in the blue car, the woman is very pregnant I kept calling to them but the wouldn't answer." She continued

"ok thank you ,can you stay I may have more questions?" Ryan asked

The woman nodded

"Hey! Has the Jaws of Life been called and another EMT" called Ryan as he walked towards the blue car.

"yeah their on the way" called the young medic

Both sides of the car had been crushed in from the car and the tree, from the front of the car Ryan could barely see the man and woman. Ryan began to clear some of the brush and debris from the car when he heard the paramedic call for him. Ryan was heading towards the EMT as they were loading the man from the white car.

"What is his condition?" asked Ryan

"Stable. The guy's drunk he reeks of it and there are cans all over the car" answered the young paramedic with a frown on his face.

"Is he legal?" asked Ryan

The paramedic handed him the guy's wallet. The guy's name was Landon Hancock and he was 22 years old. "He's legal but stupid" thought Ryan. Ryan tossed the wallet back to the paramedic as they were shutting the door and heading for the hospital. Just as the EMT left a fire truck and another EMT pulled up. Ryan watched as his brother in law Carter Grayson jumped out of the fire truck and started giving orders on how to get the people out. He jogged over to where Ryan was.

"Ryan what happened?" he asked

"Drunk driver" he said bitterly

Carter just shook his head as he ran over to the blue car. Carter's intentions were to climb in the car and see if the man and woman had a pulse and to do what he could for them. While the others worked on getting them out. But that's not what happened. Carter slowly climbed onto the crushed hood being careful not to put his hands in the glass. Then he slowly bent down and when he did he slipped. Carter felt his foot slip from underneath him and as that happened he was thrown head first into the car. Carter threw his arms out in front of him and caught himself on the driver's seat. He carefully sat up and shook his head, he had been a firefighter for many years now and he had climbed in to cars many of times and never slipped. It was embarrassing not to mention painful, he wasn't hurt but he was going to be sore tomorrow. He turned to look at the man that he had almost fallen on and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him painfully. "Great way to wake up after you've been in a wreck, have some guy fall on you" thought Carter

"Sir don't try to move" Carter said as the man tried to look past him to his wife

The man just answered with a groan.

"Carrie help Carrie my wife" the man croaked.

Carter turned to look at the pregnant woman. The tree had crushed the side of the car straight into her lap. But luckily it had not crushed her stomach. Carter put his hand to her on her neck check for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one, he put his hands on her stomach he didn't feel any movement but that didn't always mean anything he would have to a stethoscope to listen for a heartbeat. He was thankful that when his wife Dana, who is a doctor, had showed him how to listen to the baby's heartbeat when she was pregnant with their first son. He stuck his head out of the car and looked around. Ryan happened to be the first person he saw.

"Ryan I need a stethoscope and a first aide kit to start cleaning some of their cuts" he called to him.

He watched as Ryan ran to get the things he needed from the EMT. He turned when he heared the man groan again.

"Sir your wife's going to be ok, she's alive and is going to be ok" he said soothingly

The man just blinked at him but looked relieved.

"Sir can you give me your name so that we can contact your family?" Carter asked

The man whispered so low that Carter had bearly herd him. Carter repeated the name and the man blinked yes.

"Carter I got your stuff and Jones said that they got the other car moved and are ready to start to move them when you are" said Ryan as he handed the things to Carter

"Ok thanks tell them I'll be ready after I check the women again" said Carter as he put the stethoscope in his ears

He gently placed it on her stomach and moved it around, a small smile came to his face when heard a faint heartbeat, that was a great sign.

He carefully climbed out of the car trying not to slip again. He saw that Ryan was smiling at him.

"Don't slip" he said chuckling

"Shut up" he growled "I have a name so you can contact the family" he said

He gave Ryan the name and watched as his brother in law went to give the family some bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. It kind of got stuck in my head and when it got un stuck it turned out longer than I excepted it to, I hope you like it and please review. **

**Thanks. **

Angel Grove 1:00 a.m. October 31, 2004

Jason Scott heard a noise that was slowly waking him up. Kim, who was seven months pregnant, turned over with some difficulty and looked at Jason

"Jase answer the phone, it's on your side" said Kim yawning as she shut her eyes to go back to sleep with her hand on his chest.

"Hello" he answered groggily

What he heard made him sit straight up in bed causing Kim to be jolted awake. She watched as he hung up the phone and jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Jason what's wrong?" asked Kim

"Just get dressed" he answered roughly as he ran into the bathroom shutting the door

Kim got out of bed as quickly as she could and started to get dressed. She did not like the look on his face and she prayed that she was wrong but she thought she heard crying coming from the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

An hour outside of Stone Canyon 2:30 a.m

Zack woke up with his pants vibrating. He had fallen asleep watching a movie, one that he had choreographed, with his girlfriend Katie and now was being rudely woke up with his phone going off. He quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello" he said more demanding than he meant

Zack quickly leapt over the couch and ran into his room threw some clothes in a bag and ran out the door never waking Katie up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stone Canyon 3:30 a.m.

Trini was jolted awake at the table where she was writing new soft ware program for her work. She jumped up from the table and stumbled to the phone.

"Hello" she answered her voice still groggy from sleep

When she hung all she could do was stumble back to her chair and cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reef Side 6:00 a.m

Hayley stood there staring at Tommy, she was setting up the café for the morning crowd, while Tommy sat at the counter grading papers. She could not help but stare he was so cute, smart, kind and plus a really good kisser. She wished that they had just eloped like Tommy wanted to but no she wanted a traditional wedding so they would have to wait. They were supposed to have gotten married two years ago. When Tommy went to work for Mercer on the island were he found the Dino Gems. Then Mercer disappeared and Mesogog appeared. The then the island blew up and it took the coast guard half a day to find Tommy floating in the ocean. So now Hayley had to act like her and Tommy are just friends from college because Tommy thought it would be dangerous. He said that he would never forgive himself if something happened to her if he became a ranger again, which he did, and she got captured. According to Tommy monsters capture girlfriends.

Tommy got up from the counter and walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"I forgot to say good morning" he said with a smile

"Good morning" she said as she put her head on his chest.

Hayley looked at her watch and pulled away.

"Kira and the guys will be here soon to help set up for tonight's Bash" she said

"How did they talk me into having it here, when the school is bigger" she asked

"Because you caved into Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira's sad faces and Cassidy's constant whining" Tommy said with a smug smile

Hayley just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know Hale it really is an honor that they like it here so much that they want to have the party here" said Tommy.

"Yeah it will be an honor when they don't break all my stuff" she said sighing again

This caused Tommy to start laughing he had just stopped when his cell phone rang. The teens walked in as Tommy jumped up from his chair and ran into the back to Hayley's office. Hayley wanted to rush after him but decide that would look obvious.

"What's wrong with Dr.O?" asked Ethan

"I don't know, I'll find out after I get you guys started with the decorations." said Hayley

The teens just nodded. As soon as Hayley got them started on different chores she rushed back to her office. She walked in the door to find Tommy sitting at her desk with his head in his hands sobbing. She quietly walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up but did not say anything.

"Tommy who was on the phone? What happened?" asked Hayley

"Jason called, you remember Billy don't you" asked Tommy

Hayley nodded, she had met Billy and the others a couple of times before Billy's wedding. They got along great with both of them loving science and computers they could sit down and talk for hours about a theory or what they like or disliked about a software program. What she really liked about him was that he didn't have a big head, he never bragged about how much he knew, he just wanted to help people. She remembered a few months ago Jason and Billy calling Tommy and screaming that they both going to be fathers within a month of each other. She thought Tommy would never stop smiling about becoming an uncle.

"Did something happen to Caroline and the baby?" asked Hayley softly and gently patted him on the back urging him to keep talking.

"Billy's dad called Jason and told him that Billy and Caroline had been in a bad car wreck and that…" he stopped as fresh tears slid down his face.

Hayley patted him again as she felt tears come to her own eyes.

"and that the doctor told him to contact both of their families, Mr.Cranston told Jason to call all of us because we are part of Billy's family" he said sadly Tommy then jumped up and reached into his pocket for his keys.

"I have to go the wreck was in Mariner Bay, that is a four hour drive, I have to go" he said quickly and turned towards Hayley.

Hayley gently took the keys from his hand.

"Tommy I'm not going to let you go by yourself let me make some calls and I will drive both of us there" she said calmly.

Tommy just nodded. He was shocked that Hayley had stayed with him this long especially after he had her asked to call off the wedding for a little while. She had been with him though it all the island, the gems, becoming the black ranger, the coma, everything and now she was here for him when he needed her the most the thought of losing one of his best friends was killing him and he was glad that she was going to be there if the news was bad. In just that moment he realized that he loved Hayley more than anything.

It took Hayley a few minutes on the phone to get extra people to come in to work but after she said they would get overtime more people became willing to come. After she got off the phone she turned towards Tommy.

"Go wait in the jeep, I want to make sure one of the guys has my cell number" she said

"You think they will be ok? What if Mesogog decides to attack?" asked Tommy

"They'll be fine, they know how to call the Zords and if things get really bad they will call you on the communicator, you trust them don't you?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah you're right and yes I completely trust them" answered Tommy.

Tommy quickly rushed though the café and to his jeep. Leaving the teens to wonder what was wrong.

"Hayley what's wrong?" asked Kira her voice full of concern

"Mine and Tommy's friend and his wife have been in a bad car wreck and …." she paused trying not to lose control of her emotions

"There not sure if they are going to make it" she said as a tear slipped down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"So I need you guys to make sure this place is still standing when we get back, I have extra people coming in to help with tonight's party but still keep an eye open" Hayley said

The teens just nodded

"Oh, only contact Tommy if one of you needs a hospital you can reach me on my cell phone" she said as she turned around to leave but stopped and turned back around.

"One more thing I know none of you would bring anything illegal in here but if I come back and see or smell anything other than normal smells and sights your butts are toast you got that" she said as she rushed out the door because Tommy was honking the horn.

The teens stood there looking rather amused at Hayley last comment and then went back to putting up decorations.

Hayley got into the jeep and started it and slowly backed out then looked at Tommy.

"Sorry I was setting a few …um…guidelines for the party" Hayley said

Tommy nodded and looked at Hayley

"I love you" Tommy said softly

"I love you too" Hayley said as the headed towards the highway that would lead them to Mariner Bay and to Billy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed my story. I know that I have been kind of slow getting the chapters up but I have been having writers block. There are so many ways I could take this story that I just got stuck. So please be patient and keep reading and reviewing my story.**

**Chapter 3**

Hayley and Tommy arrived at the hospital around 10:30. The ride had been a silent one, Tommy just sat there staring at his phone praying that it did not ring. Hayley final found a place to park and turned toward Tommy.

"Where do we go?" asked Hayley

"Jason said go to the ICU waiting room, that is were they are waiting" answered Tommy getting out of the Jeep and heading for the entrance.

The person at the front desk told them what floor to go to and they got on the elevator. When they got off the elevator they went to the door that said ICU Waiting Room. Tommy stopped at the door and looked though the window he saw Kim laying on a couch with her head and shoulders in Jason lap asleep, Jason had one arm laying across Kim belly and the other held up his sleeping head, Trini was in chair in the corner her slender body curled up into a ball with her face in her knees asleep and Zack was up pacing around the room, he never could stay still. Tommy slowly opened the door and walked in Zack saw him and hurried over to him.

"Hey Tommy lets go outside and talk, the others just fell asleep a little while ago, they need to sleep" Zack whispered as he began to turn Tommy around and head back out the door.

Once outside the door Zack turned and gave Tommy a brotherly hug and then he reached past Tommy and pulled Hayley into a hug. Zack then led Tommy to two chairs in the hallway and sat down.

"I wish I could tell you they are ok" Zack said somberly

"Billy's dad said that it took an hour to get Carrie out of the car and another thirty minutes to get Billy out, that's how messed up the car was man, all because of a drunk driver" he said with angry in his voice.

"The doctor said that Carrie had a lot of internal bleeding,… they wanted to save the baby and Carrie so they did a C-section,… they said she started bleeding real bad and they couldn't get it to stop in time and they lost her" he said as he begun to cry

Tommy sat there taking in all that Zack had said and begun to cry too. Hayley gently took Tommy and Zack's hand.

"What about the baby" Hayley asked softly her own voice cracking

"They don't know if she is going to make it or not" Zack said shaking his head sadly

"But if she's anything like Billy she'll make it" he said proudly

"Carrie's parents and Billy's dad are down in the neo-natal ICU with the baby, they wanted to try and feed her"

"She is so little that they aren't sure if the baby is going to suck the bottle or if they are going to put a feeding tube in" Zack said

"What is her name?" Tommy asked

"Shell Elizabeth Cranston" Zack said with a smile

"Have you seen her?" Hayley asked

"No we decided that the Grand parents should spend time with her first, we wanted to stay and see if they had more info on Billy" Zack said

"How is Billy" Tommy asked with a worried look on his face

"Well I told you how messed up the car was…" Zack paused determined not to cry again

"Mr. Cranston said that the doctor told him that Billy had some internal bleeding but they were able to stop it and that he could possibly have severe spinal injuries but for right now they were going to let him be because he slipped into a…coma" Zack said as his voice faltered

"So now Billy could become a vegetable because of a STUPID DRUNK DRIVER" Zack shouted as he jumped up and kicked the chair he had been sitting in.

Zack's shouting and banging woke up Jason, Kim, and Trini. Jason walked out to see what the shouting was about.

"Tommy!" Jason said surprised to see his friend.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Nothing I am going to get some air" Zack said as he got on the elevator never letting Jason see his face.

Jason turned toward Tommy the same question still on his face

"He was telling me about Caroline and Billy" Tommy said sadly

"Was he crying?" Jason asked

Tommy nodded head.

"Good, he just kind of sat there when Mr. Cranston was telling us the news he kind of had a cold look on his face, I guess it final hit him while he was telling you" Jason said while rubbing a hand over his tired face.

Tommy walked over and gave Jason a brotherly hug.

"Oh hey Hayley" Jason said when he realized he and Tommy were not alone

"Hey Jason, how's Kim holding up?" Hayley asked

"She's taking it pretty hard, I am trying to keep her calm, if she gets to upset it could cause her to go into premature labor and I can't lose them" Jason said softly

Tommy put his hand on Jason shoulder and Hayley put her hand on his other shoulder.

"Why were you in the hall?" Jason asked

"Zack wanted you and the girls to get some sleep" Tommy answered

"Let's go in the waiting room I know Kim and Trin will want to see you both" Jason said

"TOMMY!!" Kim and Trini both exclaimed when they saw there friend walk in the room

In one quick motion Trini pulled Kim off the couch and they both tackled Tommy into a bear hug. Tommy was so caught off guard by both of them grabbing him that if he had not stopped when he herd them holler his name they would all be on the floor. Jason and Hayley found this sight very funny.

"Kim have you change you look?" Tommy said with a chuckle as he gently tried to untangle himself from the hug.

Kim answered him by playfully punching him in the arm. Then walked over to where Hayley and Jason had been watching them.

"Hayley" Kim said as she hugged her

"Kim you look great" Hayley said as she pulled out of the hug

"Thank you" Kim said shyly

Jason gently wrapped his arms around Kim's belly and smiled when the baby kicked his arm. Jason then heard something low that could have been thunder. Jason mentally kicked himself when he realized that the noise was Kim's stomach. None of them, for the exception of Tommy and Hayley, had eaten anything since last night. It was almost noon now and Kim was about to starve but wasn't going to say anything.

"How about we go get something to eat from the cafeteria" Jason said

"No I'm not hungry, besides if Mr. Cranston comes back with news on Billy someone needs to be here, you guys go ahead" Trini said

"I'll just stay here with Trini" Kim said

"Kimberly Ann you haven't eaten anything since last night you know that is not good for you or the baby" Jason said sternly

"It's not good for you either Trin" Jason added

Kim and Trini knew by the look on Jason and everyone else's face that they were not going to win this battle and they were to tired to put up a fight, plus they really were hungry. So they gave in quickly and headed for the elevators as they all got on Trini looked around the car and suddenly turned towards Jason

"Where's Zack?" Trini asked when she realized that there dancer friend was not with them

"He went to get some air I'll go get him on the way to the caff." Jason said

Jason turned away from the group and headed fro the front door. He stopped and looked around he spotted Zack sitting on a bench staring into space. Jason walked over and put his hand on Zack's shoulder, this caused him to jump slightly. The two men exchanged no words as Zack stood up and Jason hugged him.

"Come on man we are going to get something to eat from the cafeteria" he said as he put his arm around Zack's shoulder and pulled him toward the door.

The smell of food over took them as they walked in Jason smiled when he saw that Kim was half way though with her food already. That's pretty much how it went for everybody. Jason and Zack went and got their food and sat down with the others. They all ate in silence they had been friends too long to not to know what each other was thinking. Maybe they would go see the baby after they ate

**A/N Again sorry for how long it has taken me to get my story up but I have had a lot of school work to do. Hopefully this next chapter will be shorter don't worry I am going to tell you what happens to Billy and the baby. Please Review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry that I took so long updating this but I have had a lot of work for school to do and final exams are coming up so it may be even longer for the next chapter. I wanted to tell you that I added Rocky and Adam because I need them for another story I am writing that piggy backs off this one (plus I really like the couples Rocky/** **Aisha and Adam/Tanya). I am getting ready to go on winter break so I may not be able to update till the New Year but I am hoping I can find a computer before then. Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 4**

**Hollywood 1:00pm**

Adam Park walked into his house after one very long night. He had been doing stunt work on a movie and they needed to get all of his stunts done in one night. He would have been home sooner if he had not fallen asleep in one of the trailers on set. He walked over to his answering machine and started to listen to his messages, he skipped the ones that he didn't want to hear. He smiled as he listened to he fiancée Tanya, who was over in Sweden recording her album, fuss at him for not turning on his cell phone, he would turn it on after he took a nap. He stopped when he heard the next message. He was no longer sleepy he quickly grabbed his cell phone and keys off the counter and headed for his car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Stone Canyon 1:30pm**

All Rocky wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. Rocky was now a police officer for the Stone Canyon Police Department and had been working on a case for 24 straight hours. His wife Aisha was in Paris starting her new clothes line, Rocky couldn't wait for her to come home. He was almost home when his cell phone rang. He listened to the caller on the other line then quickly turned around in a neighbors drive and headed for Mariner Bay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Dana Grayson walked in to the neo-natal ICU and headed for the crib in the back. She stared down at the tiny baby, on the crib a card read

**BABY GIRL**

**Cranston, Shell Elizabeth**

**WEIGHT: 3lb 0oz HEIGHT: 12inchs **

The little girl looked up at her with blue-gray eyes almost asking her if she was going to poke and prod her again.

"Hey little one I just came to check on you" Dana said as she lifted the baby out careful not to hit any wires.

The little girl almost seemed to cuddle down into Dana's arms. Dana had never seen such an alert preemie before, most preemies sleep more than other baby's but this one stayed awake and looked around a lot. The little girl was having a little trouble breathing so Dana put her on extra oxygen and a heart monitor. After some coaxing, from her grandfather, they finally got her to take a bottle. Dana remembered how upset the Grandmother had become when she saw the little the girl was, she was devastated by the sudden death of her daughter and she did not want to lose her granddaughter also.

**Flash Back **

_Dana walked toward the ICU waiting room she was told that was where the baby's family was. She walked into the room and saw an older man and woman sitting on a couch crying there was an another older man, with blue eyes and grayish blonde hair, who had his arm around them talking softly to them, he looked like he had been crying too. There was a young man and women sitting on the other couch. The young woman was very pregnant and was sobbing the man had his face in her hair whispering to her trying calm her down. There was a pretty Asian girl in the corner sobbing also while a handsome black man paced the floor. It took several minutes for them to realize Dana had walked into the room. The older people quickly walked over to her _

"_Hi I am Dr. Dana Grayson, I am going to be Shell's doctor while she is here" Dana said_

"_I'm Kevin Cranston and this is Heather and Steve Rubrick we are Shell's Grandparents how is she" Kevin asked_

"_She is stable right now. She was having some difficultly breathing so we are giving her more oxygen and have her on a heart monitor but the first 24 hours are critical. I came down here to see if she would take the bottle for you. Babies are more willing to eat for family members more than strangers." Dana said_

"_If she won't eat for you I will have to put a feeding tube in so she can get the nutrients she needs" Dana added_

_The grandparents nodded and began to follow her out the door Mr. Cranston stopped and turned around _

"_Jason will you come get me if Billy's doctor comes back before I do?" Mr. Cranston asked_

"_Yes Sir" Jason said as Mr. Cranston walked out the door._

_When the baby would not eat for the grandmother she turned towards Dana _

"_Why want she eat?" Heather asked_

"_She may not be strong enough to suck" Dana said_

_Dana watched as poor Heather put the screaming baby into Kevin's arms and ran out the room, with her Steve right behind her. Kevin sat down with the baby and began to rub the side of her face which seemed to be calming the baby down. After several minutes of the child refusing to suck the bottle the man began to rub the child face with his thumb again. He gentle touched the nipple to the child's lips and to his surprise she opened her mouth and slowly began to suck the formula._

"_She's eating!" Kevin said excitedly as he looked toward Dana who was reading a patient's record_

"_Great! Rubbing her face must have stimulated the sucking reflex" Dana said as she went to check on more of her little patients_

"_You know Shell your daddy used to like me to rub the side of his face too" Kevin cooed as he lifted her up to his shoulder to burp her._

_Shell let out a big burp and then began to cry _

"_He used to like to do that too" Kevin laughed_

_Dana walked back in just as Kevin was getting ready to leave._

"_I am going to see if there is any more news on my son. When does she eat next?" Kevin asked _

"_In two more hours, I can send someone to get you if you want me too" Dana said_

"_No I'll come back" Kevin said as he walked out the door_

He did come back to feed her, looking sadder than before, and would be back any time now to feed her again . Dana finished examining Shell and gently put her back in the crib. Just as Kevin walked in, he picked up a fixed bottle and walked over to the crib.

"How's my girl" Kevin cooed as he picked Shell out of the crib.

The little girl began to eat. Kevin looked up and smiled when he saw six of his son's friends standing at the window.

"Can I let Shell's uncles and aunts into see her?" Kevin asked turning towards Dana

"I am really not suppose to do this but ok only two at a time and only for a few minutes" Dana said as she walked to the door to let them in

Kim and Jason walked over to Kevin.

"She's so tiny" Kim gasped

"She'll get bigger" Kevin said

"Hey do you want to hold her and get some practice in before that little one gets here? " Kevin asked looking a Kim

"Sure" Kim said smiling

Kevin stood up from his rocking chair so Kim could sit down. After Kim sat down Kevin gently put Shell in her arms. Shell let out a soft sigh as Kim began to rock her. Kim's face looked like she was in complete bliss holding Shell. A shocked look came over Kim's face followed by a smile she looked and the two men

"I guess our baby wanted to say hello to his new friend because he just kicked me really hard" Kim said

"Him?" asked Kevin

"Yep him" said Jason with a silly grin on his face

"I can't believe two people that I have watched grow up are going to be parents themselves" Kevin said

"Kind of hard to believe it my self" said Jason

"Ok well Kimmie's a natural let's see how you do" said Kevin as he slowly took Shell from Kim

Kevin placed Shell into a nervous Jason's arms. The little girl looked even smaller in his arms. Jason wasn't sure what to do with her; she was so little he was afraid of hurting her. All of Jason's fears went away when Shell opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a look that told him he was holding her just right. Jason had a feeling right then that everything was going to be just fine with Shell, Billy, and him becoming a father.

"Jason I think Zack, Trini, Tommy and Hayley are about ready to bust down the door if we don't hurry up" said Kim pulling Jason from his thoughts

Jason chuckled and handed Shell back to Kevin, then walked out into the hallway with Kim.

"Took you long an enough" Zack said with his arms crossed over his chest

"Sorry" Kim said with a shrug

Zack and Trini went in next

"Zack it's been a while since I've seen you" Kevin said

"And Trini I have not seen you since Billy's wedding" Kevin continued

"Yes sir it has, I am living near Stone Canyon now" Zack said

"I have been working a lot" Trini added

Kevin then placed Shell into Zack's arms. Zack was completely comfortable holding her. Of course Zack was comfortable with anybody.

"Hey little one I'm your uncle Zack" Zack cooed

Shell gave him a small smile

"When you get bigger I will teach you how to dance the cool way" Zack said then handed her to Trini

Trini fell in love with the little girl right a way. She loved how ,shell, had a mixture of her parents eye color and was bald as an egg which meant that she was going to be blonde like her daddy. She even had the start of Billy's smile. Trini wanted to help and be apart of this child life, what ever it took for her to be happy.

Trini then handed Shell to Kevin and went back into the hall

"Took you long an enough" Tommy said mimicking Zack

"Sorry" Zack said with a shrug like Kim gave and laughed when everyone laughed at his actions.

Tommy and Hayley went in

"Tommy, Hayley how have you been?" Kevin asked

"Fine" Hayley answered politely

"Good, thanks" Tommy answered

Kevin went to give Shell to Tommy; only Tommy stepped back motioned for Hayley to take her

"Oh come on Tommy she's not going to bite you, she doesn't even have any teeth" Hayley said looking down at Shell

"I never held a baby that little before" Tommy mumbled

Kevin motioned for Tommy to sit in the rocking chair; Tommy sat down and listened for Kevin's instructions

"Ok all you do is put her head in the crook of you arm and use the rest of your arm to support her body then put you other arm under her for more support" Kevin instructed as Hayley slowly put Shell into Tommy's arms

Tommy looked down at Shell and was met with her questioning blue-grey eyes

"She's beautiful" Tommy said looking at Kevin

"She looks a lot like Billy when he was first born except he was bigger and may have had more hair" Kevin said with a slight chuckle

"When can we see Billy?" Tommy asked

"I can take you now but they will only let one of you in at a time" Kevin answered

Tommy and Hayley nodded and watched as Kevin kissed the now sleeping baby on the head then put her in the crib and walked out the door with them.

"Let's go see Billy" Kevin said as he walked out into the hallway

The others silently followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey Happy New Year and I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I was not able to get to a computer before school started then I had to type up the rest of the chapter. So that is why it is so late getting up. But on the plus side I got part of chapter six written and almost typed but I got stuck on a part and have to work it out. I would like to give a special THANKS to casper2004(my first reviewer yeah ), Psycho Tangerine, Lonly Girl, and Lone Nightblade for reviewing my story and for being so patient I am very happy that you like.**

**Chapter 5**

Kevin Cranston slowly walked into his son's room and stepped up to the side of the bed listening to the steady beeping of the heart machine. He looked at his son; his once smart, energetic, vibrant, strong son lay there listlessly hooked up to many machines and IV's. His forehead was covered with a bandage to keep the gash on his head closed. Kevin hated seeing his son like this he also hated the fact that he did not know weather or not Billy would be able to walk or even move his whole body till he woke up, if he ever woke up. Kevin took a deep breath then began to speak

"Hey buddy, I'm back from feeding Shell" Kevin said

"I wish you could see her … I wish you would open your eyes…" Kevin paused

"Hey man you got some visitors; your friends are here I am going to let them come see you for a while then I'll come right back" Kevin said

"I love you son" Kevin said as he headed out the door

It unnerved Trini to see Billy like this she wanted him to be like he was before she left always reading, working on the computer, inventing something or just giving a reassuring smile. The last time Trini saw Billy smile really smile was two years ago at his wedding.

_Flashback 2002 Billy's Wedding_

_Trini sat at a table by her self in a corner wishing that she had brought a date. Everyone else seem to have brought a date of course Jason brought Kim, duh that was his wife, Tommy brought Hayley even Zack brought a girl named Katie with him and Adam and Tanya, plus Aisha and Rocky. She could have asked one of her single co-workers to come with her but she thought that she could handle this her self, she was wrong, now she was left sitting here by herself while the wedding party got their pictures done. She spotted Hayley and waved to her_

"_Hey Hayley how are you?" Trini asked smiling at her_

"_I'm good just waiting on Tommy" said Hayley_

"_Yeah well you'll be having your picture done in what is it eight weeks" Trini asked with a playful smile_

"_Seven weeks actual" Hayley said blushing slightly _

"_Well excuse me" Trini said playfully causing both women to giggle_

"_You ok Trini?" Hayley asked_

"_Yeah I'm fine why?" asked Trini_

"_Well Tommy told me that he thought you and Billy were mor…"_

"_Tommy has a big mouth and doesn't know what he is talking about" Trini interrupted_

_About that time the wedding party came in and everyone started clapping for the happy couple. Billy and Caroline had the biggest smiles on their faces and went around greeting everybody. Tommy spotted Hayley and Trini and walked over to them_

"_Hey" he greeted them and then placed a kiss on Hayley's head_

"_Hello Dr.Oliver" Trini said coldly and walked away but not before she looked over her shoulder and said sweetly "I talk to you later Hale" _

"_Bye Trini" Hayley called to her_

"_What did I do?" Tommy asked looking confused_

"_I'll tell you later" said Hayley giggling at Tommy confused look _

_Trini never relished that she loved Billy until she got to the peace conference and missed him so much, of course she missed everybody but that was different. Every time she thought of Billy her heart pounded and her palms sweated. She missed his smile and big blue eyes. She wished that she had written and told him how she felt maybe he would have waited for her or maybe he still would have married Caroline because he did not love her too. That still would have been better than not knowing how he felt about her. Now all she did was try to avoid contact with them both. Kim had somehow managed to find her and drag her to one of their get- to-gathers a month before the wedding. Caroline, she insisted that everyone call her Carrie, was a sweet person and she really was happy for her and Billy but a little sad too. Kim pretty much had to drag Trini here, to make matters worse there wedding colors are blue and yellow. The brides maids dress are light yellow with a light pink sash that tied into a bow in the back and the grooms' men wore powder blue suites. She tried to stay calm when she saw Billy and Carrie heading towards her both radiating happiness from each other._

"_Trini" said Carries as she gave her a small hug_

"_You look beautiful Carrie" Trini said_

"_Thank you" Carrie said_

"_You look very handsome Billy" Trini said as she gave Billy a hug_

_Billy gave a shy smile_

_Trini was happy when Carrie spotted one of her family members and they both excused themselves and moved on._

She really never got to talk to Billy alone that night and she always found ways to be "to busy" to hang out with them. Now she regretted never spending time with them.

"Billy I'm so sorry" Trini said

"I know you loved Caroline very much"

"I wish I was there more to be with you both"

"I know I could never replace her or would I try too but I wish you knew how I felt about you"

"Always have I just didn't know until I left"

"But I am going to be here for you now I promise"

"Jason's next" Trini told him as she headed out the door

Jason walked into Billy's room and stopped he had never seen Billy in such bad shape before, of course the power of the coins always helped heal any injures. Even though Billy's powers have been gone for many years now, Jason hoped that Billy still had some of that power left to help him heal. He knew it wouldn't be fast but he hope it would heal him completely

"Hey Billy its Jason"

"I hope you can hear me"

"They told me talking can only help you so I am going to talk for awhile …um… feel free to join in if you want that would be great"

"Your baby girl is really sweet, beautiful and she really needs you"

"Hey man everyone is here to see you Tommy, Hayley, Zack, Trini, and Adam called and said that him and Rocky were on there way"

"Oh and Adam said that Tanya told him to tell you that her and Aisha wish they could be with you now and that they are praying for you and they are going to try to be here by the end of the week"

"Bye buddy see you later" Jason said as he walked out the door

For the next forty-five minutes Jason, Zack and Tommy took turns going and talking to Billy. Tommy walked out of the room and stated to go ask Hayley if she wanted to see Billy. Only to be stopped by Jason who pointed to the couch where the girls were sitting. Trini was sound to sleep with her head propped on Hayley's shoulder and on her right should Kim was the same way. Hayley had her head tilted back on the couch and was also asleep.

"Why don't you guys go find a hotel, you and the girls need to rest I'll call if anything changes said Kevin

"What about you" Jason asked

"They have a room for me at the hotel for families with critical patients" said Kevin

Tommy went to find a phone book, to look up hotel numbers, when he saw Adam and Rocky headed down the hall towards them

"Rocky, Adam hey guys" Tommy greeted

"Hey Tommy" Rocky said as Tommy and him did their special handshake

"It's been a while" Adam said as he did the handshake with Tommy

"Yeah it has, I have been teaching science at Reef Side High School" he said and then silently flashed them his morpher

They both nodded that they understood and would ask him questions later. Then the rest of the guys came up to greet them.

"Mr. Cranston I am so sorry to here about Caroline and what happened to Billy" Rocky said

"Me too …um… can we see Billy?" Adam asked

"Thank you boys, yeah you can go in one at a time" Kevin said

Rocky let Adam go in first

"So Rocky I see you dressed up for Halloween" Tommy said playfully because Rocky was still in his police uniform

"Ha Ha you're a funny guy Tommy" Rocky said sarcastialy

This caused everyone to laugh

By the time Rocky and Adam got though visiting Billy and Tommy found a hotel with five rooms vacant. A room for Jason and Kim, a room for Hayley and Trini (Tommy decide that Trini might need a "girl friend" to talk to),a room for Tommy and Zack, a room for Rocky and Aisha when she gets to town and a room for Adam and Tanya. It was late. They all left the hospital with a silent promise that they were all going to do what they could to help Mr. Cranston with Billy and Shell. What else was family for?

**A/N Ok two things I just finished typing this up and wanted to post it so it has not been edited (my sister usual edits the story for me but she has been put under a lot of stress and does not need me sticking a story under her nose) so please go easy on me. Ok second thing I just thought up a funny (or a least to me) little side thing with them at the hotel. It has a little bit about Trini telling Hayley how she feels about Billy but it is mostly it is just the gang hanging out and talking about each other. So if you want it I might add it to the end of the story but you have to let me know. You can do that by REVIEWING or you can E-Mail me at please review. **

**Thanks **

**Melly**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up but school is about to kill me. This was one long chapter but I thought it would be easier to read if I spilt it up so now you get TWO chapters from me can you believe it. Hopefully you will get Chapter 8 and 9 up soon but I can't promise. Thanks for being patient and keep reviewing. **

**Chapter 6**

**One year and a half later **

Billy was a woken from his drug induced sleep by the wails of his baby down the hall. Remembering that his dad had to go on a trip for work Billy was left having to take care of Shell himself. He quickly sat up and pushed his legs off the side of the bed and leaned forward and grabbed the, bar that was closet to his bed, he pulled himself up into a standing position then he slowly turned and lowered himself into his wheel chair. He had gotten pretty quick at doing this after much frustration and practice. He quickly wheeled himself out his door and was half way to her room when he heard her stop crying. He wheeled himself to Shell's room and stopped at the door when he saw Trini changing Shell.

"Well that was a nasty present you made stinky" Trini said playfully as she tossed the dirty diaper into the trash.

Shell looked at Trini and let out a stream of babble. The only words Trini could pick out were 'dada' and 'yuck'

"Yeah I'm sure dada does say yuck" Trini said giggling

"Ok Shell Bell how about we get you dressed then we can go wake your daddy ok" she said sitting the little girl on the floor and walking to her dresser

"I'm awake, I was coming when I saw you in here" Billy said sounding cranky

Trini seemed to ignore his cranky attitude and continued to look for an outfit for Shell. It seemed like he was always cranky or yelling. Trini never let it seem to bother her she either tried to calm him down, walk out of the room and wait for him to calm down, or ignore him like she was now.

Billy looked down to see that Shell had toddled over to him and was holding her arms up for him to pick her up.

Billy picked her up and cooed "there's my baby girl"

Trini picked out a long sleeve light pink dress with a yellow sun on it with matching pink bloomers. She walked over to Billy and made a motion to take the baby but Billy just took the outfit from her and Trini nodded that she understood and headed for the door.

"When you get her dressed will you bring her down stairs I have a treat for her" Trini asked

"Yeah sure thanks" he said smiling

He put one arm around Shell and wheeled himself to the custom made changing table were his chair fit right under the table. Kim brought most of her clothes. Which was fine with him of course her preferred color to buy was pink. He final got the wiggling little girl into the dress. He picked her up and rolled them out into the hall the elevator. Billy couldn't believe it himself. Even before Billy woke up out of his coma, his dad and his friends had his house rebuilt, so that a wheelchair could move around in it. Everyone helped build his house Jason, Zack, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam, plus Kim, Trini, Tanya and Aisha helped decorate the rooms. It shocked Billy's dad when Tommy got The Astro rangers Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane to help out with the house also. They even managed to put an elevator in the house. Billy was very grateful for all their hard work.

Billy got off the elevator and went into the kitchen. He was very surprised to see that Trini had fixed a complete breakfast for Shell. She had pancakes tore up into bite sizes pieces with a tiny bit of syrup on them in a bowl. Besides that bowl was a bowl with scrambled eggs followed by a bowl with what looked liked torn up pieces of bacon.

"Wow Trini you didn't have to do this" Billy said while he tried to put a squirming Shell into her highchair and then put a bib on her

"I wanted to" she said as she put a plate with items down in front of him

"Thank you, but don't you have to go to work" Billy said

"I took the day off to help Hayley and Kim get some last minute things done for the wedding tonight, but we'll probably end up keeping Hayley from freaking out" Trini said laughing

"Yeah Jason will probably bring Tommy over here so he won't have to kill him" Billy chuckled

"You did really good last night at the rehearsal, your getting around with that walker" she said as she sat down in front of him with her own plate of food

"Thanks, but I don't like to use it because it makes me sore then I have to take a pain pill and that makes me not wake up right away when my angel cries" Billy said with a sigh

Trini nodded. She knew poor Billy was having a hard time. The doctor said that he was lucky to be able to even use the walker, Jason and Billy agreed that it had something to do with the power. Billy insisted that his dad go back to work, even though his dad still lived with them, and that he would be the one to take care of Shell. That was harder on his body than he thought it was going to be. Plus Billy's dad told Trini that Billy had night terrors every night except when he took a pain pill.

Billy looked over a Shell to see she had managed to get some of the food into her mouth but most of it was either on her bib or on the floor

"We could really use a dog around here" he chuckled as Trini started to sweep up the mess

Trini giggled in response

Billy then got some wipes and wiped off the sticky little girl's hands and face. Trini looked at her watch and turned towards Billy

"I better get to Kim's we have about a two hours drive to Reef side" Trini said

"Ok see you later and thanks again for breakfast" Billy said

"No problem" she said and she headed for the door but stopped when she heard him call her name

"Trini you and Kim drive safely" he said

"We will" she called and walked out the door


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Reef Side one hour before Tommy's wedding in the Grooms room at the church**

Billy sat in his chair and looked around him. In the far corner Rocky had Shell sitting in his lap trying to read her a book. Aisha was six months pregnant with their first child so he needed all the practice he could get. Much to Rocky's dismay Shell kept wiggling to get down then want right back up, which Billy knew that meant that she was tired. Zack stood at the mirror and had a fight with his tie and lost. But what was really amusing to Billy was Tommy who was hunched over on the couch with Jason right beside him with his hand on Tommy's back gently patting him. On Jason's lap his 16 month old son JJ straddled his legs so that he faced him with his head on Jason's chest, looking very sleepy. Every so often the little boy would let out babble of wisdom then reach over and pat Tommy, who had once led several power ranger teams, on the back like his daddy was doing.

"Ok Billy I give up what is she trying to do?" Rocky asked breaking the silence in the room and picking Shell up for the tenth time

"She's fighting sleep she doesn't want to miss anything" Billy said as he watched Shell rub her eyes

"Yeah she might miss her uncle Tommy upchuck everywhere" Zack said playfully

Tommy looked up and glared at him

"You are looking a little pale Tommy" Adam said

"What if I get up there and she decides I'm not worth it and walks out?" Tommy asked

Jason snorted

"Tommy bro she has waited three years you think she would do that on her wedding day?" Jason asked

"Don' worry Tommy Tanya said Hayley was down in the brides room freaking out too" Adam said

"We should have just eloped" Tommy grumbled

"I told you that three years ago bro" Jason smirked

"Shut up" Tommy mumbled

By now JJ had got bored and climbed off Jason's lap and crawled, he knew how to toddle but crawling was faster, over to Shell. Shell, once again, wiggled out o Rocky's lap and sat down besides JJ. The two instantly began to babble to each.

"Ok now that's cute" said Zack

"You heard my dad's theories on why they do that haven't you Jason?" Billy asked

Jason shook his head

"He thinks that they do that because they are going to get married one day" Billy said

Everyone started to laugh. Then the door opened and in walked Kevin Cranston before Kevin could even open his mouth, Shell let out a shriek and toddled over to Kevin quickly. Kevin scooped up the little girl

"There's my little princess, I missed you too" Kevin cooed and kissed her on top of the head

"Our kids aren't even two and you are already marrying them off" Jason asked

"What are you talking about?" asked Kevin

"I explained to them your theory on why JJ and Shell babble to each other all the time" explained Billy

"Oh no, their not getting married until after college" said Kevin causally

Jason laughed and shook his head. Kevin looked at his watch and turned towards Billy.

"Well I better take Shell and go find a seat before it gets too late, you ready Tommy?" Kevin asked while he handed Shell to Billy to say goodbye

Tommy nodded and turned back to the mirror and began to mess with his hair again.

"Alright sweetheart you be good for pawpa I love you and dad you might want to sit near a door just in case she starts fussing she's really tired" Billy said as he handed her back to Kevin

Kevin began to walk out the door when JJ started crying. Shell looked up at Kevin with tear filled eyes

"Pawpa aldjlajfjlaj get JJ adjhaldhh pwees" Shell babbled pitifully

"Not now honey JJ grandma's going to get him so you two won't want talk though the whole wedding" Kevin said as he rubbed her on the back

Shell began to cry when he kept walking away from her friend. Kevin walked into the church with Shell still whimpering and sat down on the last pew. The little girl looked up from his shoulder stopped crying and started to look around the around the room. In the pew in front of them sat a man with stripy hair and a woman with light brown hair next to them sat two small children, a boy and a girl, both with stripy hair like the man. Kevin smiled as Shell wiggled off his lap and started to play with the things on the back of the pew, he would pick her up when it started or so he thought.

**Shell's POV**

**I am not very happy with my family right now. Not only did aunt Kim put me in this dress that makes crawling impossible but she has my 'hair' pulled straight up in the air with a bow that is big as my head. Uncle Rocky kept trying to put me to sleep by reading to me but didn't understand that I wanted to hear the story but from were I was standing. I am definitely mad a pawpa he wouldn't go back and get JJ he knows we are best friends. JJ is the only one that I can talk to about theories, physics, and other scientific discoveries, no one else seems to understand me unless I cry or giggle. Pawpa thinks that I didn't see daddy and the rest of my family walk to the front of the church but I did. If I stay right here until everyone sits back down I may be able to get to my daddy without anyone seeing me. Everyone is sitting down and the pastor is speaking here is my chance. I drop to my hands and knees and army crawl under the pew. I come up right under the little girl's feet, the little girls eyes got big but I flashed her a smile and scooted under the next pew. I heard the little girl say loudly**

"**Mommy look at the baby"**

"**shhhhh Harmony not so loud" said the mother**

**I am half way there but the rows are much fuller and if I try to go in between someone's legs they are going to scream. So maybe I'll just walk down the middle like daddy did and if someone tries to stop me I'll scream until daddy comes.**

**Back to everyone's POV**

Billy stood there watching Tommy and Hayley get married he was happy for them but it also brought back up memories of his wedding. He tried hard to pay attention but he let his eyes wander for some reason they wander too Trini maybe it was because Trini reminded him so much of Carolina they were both smart and they both understood him like nobody else yet they were completely different. He quickly moved his eyes when she looked at him but she seemed to keep motioning to something in the aisle. It took all of Billy's strength not to gasp or burst out laughing. Toddling down the aisle was his eighteen month old daughter in her white, well used to be white, dress with pink sequences and matching bow, that was now titled to one side of her head, headed straight for him with a huge smile on her face. Billy nudged Zack leaned over and wispered

"Go pick Shell up and bring her to me please" said Billy

"Sure man no problem" said Zack

Zack quietly walked towards Shell Billy could tell by the look on her face that she was not going to come quietly

"NO NO WACK" Shell wailed

Zack did the only thing he knew how to he scooped Shell up and practically threw her to Billy. Shell Stopped fussing the minute she was in Billy's arms and she laid her head down on his shoulder. Billy was positive that he heard the church go "awww". Billy knew that he was bright red his daughter just completely stopped the ceremony. Billy slowly turned his head towards Tommy and Hayley. Tommy looked like he was trying not to laugh but was failing and Hayley's shoulders were silently bobbing up and down. Even the pastor was smiling as he continued the ceremony. It didn't help that Jason and Rocky were holding on to each other laugh while Adam looked highly amused. Plus Kim and Aisha looked like they were ready to kill their husbands. Billy couldn't wait to see what would happen at the reception.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok again sooooo sorry for how long this story is taking me. I have had so much school work it is not even funny. I know this is kind of fluffy at the beginning but my mood kind of switch on me and I decide to add a little more Billy/Trini growth but I think this is the way I want it to go. I added more old rangers because I really like their charters and you may see them in my spin off story. If you want to read a really good movie Fan fiction then go to Home Click on Movies and scroll down too Convent click on that and read and review my sister's story called Something's Wrong written by Mouse95. A big THANK YOU to my reviewers for being so patient. **

**Chapter 8**

**The Reception**

Shell was sound asleep in Trini's arms now. She had fallen asleep while they were taking wedding pictures. Billy's father apologized several hundred times to Billy, Tommy and Hayley. Kevin held on tight to Shell while pictures were being taken only to have her fall sound asleep in his arms. She didn't even flinch when Trini took her so Kevin could help Billy into the building, it had stairs, and then back into his wheel chair. Billy wheeled into the reception party just in time to hear Rocky talking to Zack.

"So Zack you changed your name uh" Rocky asked

"What ever man" Zack said smiling

"Yeah is it wack or wacky" Adam added chuckling

"Come on man she's not even two she can't say her "Z's" yet and it was wack" he said laughing.

The guys started laughing

"Hey Billy come here for a second" said Zack when he saw Billy come in

Billy went over to where they were standing and watched as Zack nervously glanced around the room then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that held a diamond engagement ring.

"It's about time" said Adam

"So when are you going to ask Katie" asked Billy

"I have been trying to ask her for the past two days" said Zack

"Come on man you've been dating for three years, what are you waiting for?" asked Rocky

"Well, really we were just dating off and on for two years and things didn't get serious until this year" said Zack

"Don't think about it just ask her" said Adam

"People say it's all about how, where, and when you ask her but I say that for once logic doesn't matter, just ask her when your heart tells you to" added Billy

"Thanks guys" said Zack as he quickly put the ring back in his pocket when he saw Katie and Aisha heading towards them.

"Hey guys what's up" said Katie asked as she walked up to them

"Nothing baby" Zack said as he put his arm around her and started to pull her away

"See you guys later" called Zack

"Hey Sha how are you feeling?" asked Adam

"Huge" said Aisha smiling as Rocky wrapped his arms around her

"You look great Sha, are you having a boy or girl?" asked Billy

"Thanks Billy, no we want to be surprised" said Aisha

"Yeah Caroline didn't want to know either" said Billy sadly

Aisha gently squeezed his hand. Billy gave her smile and then excused himself from the group. Billy found his eyes wandering to Trini again. She was gently rubbing Shell on the back. She was standing there talking to Kim who was holding JJ. Kim was looking quiet annoyed with her little boy. JJ was trying to wake up his sleeping friend. Kim kept trying to keep JJ quite, but the more she tried the louder he got. He finally managed to get her to lift her head but only for a second. He seemed unhappy by this; he fussed a little more then laid his head down on Kim's shoulder. Billy smiled as he wheeled himself over to them.

"Hey Billy" Kim said

"Hey, he finally gave up uh?" asked Billy

"Yeah, he fights sleep hard as we used to fight monsters" Kim whispered

This caused Billy and Trini to laugh.

"Yeah well crawling under all those pews and screaming her head off really took a lot out of her" Billy said dryly

"Oh come on Billy that was cute she just wanted her daddy" said Kim

"Well I know one thing for sure she is smart. She thought of a plan how to get to Billy and didn't just make a run for it like most one year olds would have done" said Trini.

For some reason this made Billy blush slightly.

"I'm really surprised JJ didn't follow when she got up there" said Kim

"I'm sure Janet had a hold of him better than I had Shell" said Kevin as he walked up from behind them followed by Tommy, Hayley and another couple with children

"Its ok dad we'll just get a sitter for Adam and Tanya's wedding" Billy said playfully

"Might be a good idea" Kevin said sighing

"Billy do you remember Andros" said Tommy chuckling as he motion to the man besides him.

"Yes of course" Billy said as he shook Andros hand

"This is his wife Ashley and their twins Heath and Harmony" added Hayley

"Andros, these are other friends from high school as well this is Kim Scott and Trini Kwan" said Tommy

"Nice to meet you" Billy said as he shook Ashley's hand. Kim and Trini did the same thing.

Billy smiled and looked at the twins. Heath looked like Andros and Harmony looked like Ashley accepted she had hazel eyes and striped hair like Andros.

"How old are you" Billy asked the twins

"Tree" said Harmony holding up three fingers

"Wow your big now aren't you" said Billy

"Yeah my sister just had a baby girl and they always want to feed and hold Linlee" said Andros sighing

"We'll just have to see how they act in a few months" said Ashley with a smile as Andros wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So you're expecting?" asked Kim

"Yes I am only two months along" said Ashley

"Congratulations" said Trini

"Thank you" they both said

Shell woke up and looked at Trini

"Momma me want dada"

"I'm right here baby" Billy said as he took her from Trini

Shell immediately wrapped her arms around Billy's neck

"There's daddy's girl. Can you tell Trini thank you for holding you" Billy said

"Tank you Taweeine" Shell said as she gave Trini her famous toothy grin

"Any time sweetie" said Trini patting her on the back

"I better get her something to eat now that she is awake, it was nice meeting you" said Billy as he wheeled himself towards the food table

"You too" said Ashley and a Andros

"I better go help as you all saw today Shell can be a stinker" said Kevin as he walked away

"Oh no" said Tommy turning slightly pale

"What's wrong?" asked Hayley

"Eric and Wes are talking to your parents" Tommy said looking like he was ready to either attack or run

"Do you think they will say anything?" asked Hayley paling herself

"I don't think Taylor or Jen would let them say anything but we better go intercept before something slips" said Tommy as he Hayley almost ran over to her parents.

"Look there's TJ and Cassie with Carter and Dana maybe we can get them to distract Eric and Wes while Hayley gets her parents away" said Andros

"You make it sound like we are on a mission" Ashley said chuckling as she ushered the twins towards the other crowd.

"We are" he said softly

Trini was chuckling at them when she turned to see Kim smirking at her.

"What?" Trini asked

"Nothing momma" Kim said

"Don't go there"

"Where I'm not going anywhere" Kim said shrugging

"Kim please"

"Come on Trini that little girl loves you and Billy didn't tell her not to call you momma maybe you should tell him how you feel" said Kim

"His wife just died a year and a half ago and he keeps waking up screaming her name so no Kimberly I will not tell him that I…how I feel about him" Trini said and then turned her back to Kim

"Trin I'm sorry it just I can't stand both of you unhappy. In a weird way I think Caroline would want you to be with Billy and Shell" Kim said as she shifted JJ on her shoulder

"What do you mean?" Trini asked softly as she turned around

"Let me go give JJ to Jason then we will talk ok" Kim said as she headed towards Jason

Kim came back rubbing her arms

"He gets heavy after you have held him for a while." Kim said

"Yeah so does Shell, now talk" said Trini

"Well before the wedding Caroline would talk about how she understood that you had to work but she wished that she could get to know the person that stole Billy's heart first." Kim said watching her friend's face closely

"What? Billy told her he …" Trini stopped, she really needed to sit down this was just confusing her?

"I don't know what Billy told her actually but she told me that he talked about you a lot and that there was more than friendship between you two weather either of you admitted it or not. She told me she wished that she had a friend like you and wanted the three of you to become close." Kim said as she pulled a chair in front of Trini

Trini looked like she was going to cry.

"Ok give it time Trini, but just know that Billy had feelings for you and probable still does" said Kim as she hugged Trini

Trini just nodded her head. Kim looked over towards the group were Jason was and started laughing. Tommy had been able to get Hayley's parents from Eric and Wes but now they had formed one big ranger circle and were talking to each other.

"Come on we might as well meet everyone while their here" said Kim as she started pulling Trini towards the group.

Trini just smiled as she followed Kim. Kim hoped that her talk with Trini might help both of her friends. Only time would tell.

**A/N Well I did not think that I would ever get this chapter done, but I did. So please bear with me if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes I really wanted to get this chapter up. Please Review. **

**Thanks **

**Melly**


End file.
